Goin' To The Chapel. . .
by Alias
Summary: TK and Dai's wedding is right around the corner, but what do the rest of the boys have to say about that? 2nd chp by Rae which means I get 3rd. . I see a ratings jump in the future! *yaoi (!!!), Takedai-Kenyako?-Taito-?, 2 of unknown chps.*
1. The Chair

Interactive Story!! Muhuhahahaha.  
  
  
Chp1 by Alias  
  
  
-Well, I had to do something crazy, and I had this story I got stuck on. So I figured I would let other people write it, rather than let it lay incomplete until the end of time. I started off with a really weird beginning, and it's up to you to make a weird ending!! Rules at the end of the chapter.  
  
==========  
  
Chapter 1- The Chair  
  
  
Takeru walked into his apartment.  
  
"Dai-chan, you home?"  
  
He received some muffled grumbling as his answer. He walked into the single hallway and to the room where the noise originated from. He rapt on Daisuke's door.  
  
"Dai-chan?"  
  
This time Takeru heard angry mumbling. He opened the door, and there was Daisuke. Tied to a chair. With a gag in his mouth.  
  
"Were you trying to spice up our love life Daisuke?"  
  
Takeru got a death stare from Daisuke. So walked over and pulled the gag out of his mouth.  
  
"It was that bastard Ken."  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"He asked to come in," Ken lived next door with Miyako. "and he said he left something here yesterday. So I let him in, and he walked over here. I followed, of course, because I do not trust that guy. To many pranks. So anyway, when I was in the room he did some super-judo move on me and here I am."  
  
"Super-judo?"  
  
"You know what I am talking about. He said he'd be back with the rest of the guys in time for my bachelor party." Daisuke looked over to Takeru, who was trying to remove the ropes from his hands. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"Hiroshi gave me the rest of the day off. He wanted me to be completely ready for Saturday."  
  
"Come on. It's two days away and Hikari already planned the whole thing."  
  
"Just be glad I have a nice boss. How long have you been like this?" Takeru held up the ropes he pulled off of Daisuke.  
  
"About an hour. But I can't be sure."  
  
"An hour? When is this party supposed to start?"  
  
"Ken didn't say. He did say yours was at midnight tomorrow, so I'm going to assume mine is midnight today."  
  
"Hmm. You think he can handle two parties in two days?"  
  
"Are you kidding! He's MARRIED to Miyako!"  
  
"Right. Are you going to be home tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. I took this week off and next."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to get tied to a chair. You think this is revenge for when we stuffed him in the trunk of our car for his party?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
==========  
  
Here are the rules-  
  
No Mary Sues. No super weird things, and preferably no plot holes. No tastesless, bad, unlegible chapter submissions. I edit all content anyway. First person to send me the next chapter gets it up here. Rating can jump or decrease, whatever. Lemons acceptable. Basically, anything can happen. Swearing is allowed.  
It starts at a Takedai and Kenyako. This can change if you want it to.  
  
Base- All 02 are about 22, give or take. All 01 are about 26ish. Ken and Miyako live in the apartment next to Dai and Takeru. Dai and Takeru are planning some sort of 'wedding' for Saturday. It is currently Thursday. Takeru and Daisuke are off of work for the next week and a half. Miyako and Ken are married. Hikari is planning the 'wedding'. Daisuke's bachelor party is sometime Thursday, Takeru's is Friday. Genre is humor. Ken was stuffed in Takeru's trunk for his bachelor party.  
  
New rules as of 7-18: For a chapter submission, I have decided people need some sort of incentive. You send me a chapter, I send you a fic. You can do whatever with that particular fic, cept plagerize it or something. Hell, put it on your account for all I care, as long as there is some incling that my story is in fact mine.  
I write the odd chapters. Heh, odd chapters. This means 1, 3, 5, and so on for anyone that is not able to count.  
  
Send submissions to blublim@aol.com (or whatever is on my profile at the moment, but that is my main email)  
Must be in .txt or .doc form, my computer can't handle anything else. Preferably has a title, but can remain without one. 


	2. The Invite (writen by Rae)

Chapter 2  
Writen by [Rae][1]  
Everybody thank Rae. Right now. Because Rae now officially rules. Rae definately rules. :)  
___________________  
  
Part two- The invite  
  
Daisuke grumbled all through dinner, and early into the evening. Takeru snickered when someone knocked at the door, and the redhead fell off his chair (the one he'd been tied to), knocking over a lamp and a soccer-shaped candy dish in the process.  
  
It was almost midnight.  
  
The redhead glared at him, and walked to the door with all the dignity he could muster. The blonde decided not to bring attention to the red licorice adorning the seat of his pants. With a look of dread and determination over his shoulder, Daisuke unbolted and opened the door.  
  
To reveal an empty hallway. "Wha-?" An arm shot out, and pushed him deeper inside his apartment. Ken grinned at him from the other end. Brown eyes widened, and he stepped back quickly, until a warm body stopped him. He felt Takeru's arms wrap around him.  
  
"Hello, Ken." He watched as their friends filed in behind the genius.  
  
"Damn it, Takeru, you weren't supposed to untie him!" Violet eyes flashed his way in fiegned annoyance.  
  
"Speaking of which, nice knots." He heard someone snicker as the door was partially closed, but not entirely. "I couldn't very well leave him there for hours, while I ate dinner and entertained myself."  
  
Another snicker, and he turned to look into Tai's laughing eyes. "He could have been your 'entertainment'." The others found this funny, and laughed. Daisuke glared at them all, feeling protected in his lover's arms.  
  
"Are we ready?" Matt grinned at the couple, but his gaze was directed at his brother.  
  
"Of course." Daisuke felt something heavy and cold circle about his wrists, which Takeru had been holding in front of him. He looked down as the handcuffs clicked into place, and then pulled away from his smiling love. "Have fun, Dai. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Dammit, Takeru! What's goin-!" Ken slapped a piece of duct-tape across his mouth, and grinned when he arrived on the receiving end of that brown glare. He made a gesture with his hand, and Tai and Matt started to help him drag the struggling red-head body out of the apartment, his fiance waving happily, his eyes only faintly worried.  
  
"Hey, Ken?" He waited until the leaner man met his gaze. "Take care of him, and be nice, okay?" The smile the violet-haired man was hardly reassuring, but his voice was sincere.  
  
"I'll bring him back in one piece, Takeru. Don't worry. He's in good hands." This was followed by more chuckling from his cohorts.  
  
"Have fun, baby." The blonde stopped them long enough to kiss Daisuke on the cheek before they disappeared out the door, and down the hall. He shut the wood panel between them, and relocked the bolt.  
  
The redhead was speechless, and shocked. His struggle, as massive and near-effective as it was, was only half-hearted. Iori, having been quiet and unobtrusive to this point, caught the hurt expression on his face as they shoved him into the elevator, Matt and Tai breathing hard.  
  
"Don't worry, Daisuke. You're going to help us trap, er, get him out tomorrow." He tried to smile for effect, but the evil smirk on Ken's face was too vivid.  
  
"Yeah. Unfortunately," He glanced at Matt. "My plans for him aren't quite as fun as I had wanted them to be, since I know the whole trunk fiasco was his fault." Daisuke felt a little better, knowing that...that he was going to get off worse than Takeru simply because of Yamato?  
  
He glared at the blonde. Of course, even the big brother wouldn't protect him completely, and Dai felt glad knowing that Ken wasn't aware that he had actually planned his kidnapping, trunk, mud-wrestling and all.  
  
-------  
Andybody else's mind ticking? Well, the ball is back in my court to write the third chapter, and I can't garuntee that the story will hold it's pristenee 'R' rating. *smirk*  
Stay tuned! And remember, anything can happen!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=57604



End file.
